


no name

by adorkable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Тебе стоит обратиться к Лите.— Лита лишь мой друг, — без запинки и промедления отчеканил Ньют.





	no name

**Author's Note:**

> никанон! разница не 8 лет, а, допустим, 2-3...

Он помнил лицо Тесея во время поцелуя с той девушкой. Помнил, какой счастливой выглядела она, едва успев открыть глаза и совсем не намереваясь отстраняться. Но лучше всего Ньют запомнил, с какой досадой Тесей провел пальцами по своим губами, стирая слюну. Желая избавиться от воспоминания, что они целовались?  
— Тебе не понравилось целовать... — он вздохнул и принял поражение мгновенно: — Я не знаю её имени, извини.  
— Фемида, — Тесей поджал губы, дёрнул руку к лицу, но силой заставил себя остановиться.  
Ньют не знал, чего хотел добиться, помнил только что именно хотел предложить. Весь прошедший день, и половину нынешнего.  
— Красивое имя. Подходит Гриффиндору.  
— Мы можем не разговаривать об этом?  
— Можем, конечно. Хочешь посмотреть на Ратопырника? Его глаз почти зажил, думаю, скоро можно будет отпустить его.  
— Нет, Ньют, спасибо, что позвал. У меня сейчас, сам знаешь, — он снова нахмурился.  
Не мог придумать себе оправдание, — подумал Ньют. Мысль принесла за собой лишнюю нервозность. Будто мало было того, что пальцы тряслись всё утро...  
— Мне пора, — неуклюже закончил Тесей.  
— Погоди, — Ньют преградил собой путь, упрямо смотря под ноги. Сейчас взгляд в глаза был бы равен Остолбенею, не меньше. — Я хотел... Может ты...  
Тесей остался на месте, но после невнятного бормотания попытался заглянуть Ньюту в глаза.  
— Что такое?  
— Ты уже понял, что я видел. И я в свою очередь, — он с трудом сглотнул, — Видел, что тебе не очень понравилось. Я подумал, может ты... И мне самому будет полезно.  
— Ньют? — Тесей будто вздрогнул весь, даже голос его звучал неуверенно.  
— У меня ещё не было. Так что, скорее всего я буду намного хуже Фемиды.  
— Нет, ты... — Тесей втянул в себя воздух. И сделал он это ровно, как Ньют выдвигал предложение — через силу. — Тебе стоит обратиться к Лите.  
— Лита лишь мой друг, — без запинки и промедления отчеканил Ньют.  
У него появилось ощущение, что именно сейчас нужно не тратить время. Тесей, и без того нервный в последние месяцы, мог ведь и силой заставить освободить проход.  
— Неужели у тебя нет никого, с кем ты мог бы попрактиковаться?  
Ньют думал ответить: я хочу попрактиковаться с тобой.  
Ещё он думал сказать: ты почти не касался меня с самого августа, мне нужно хоть что-то. Даже таким путём.  
Верным было бы признаться: я знаю, что ты испытываешь ко мне. И мне не страшно.  
— Тебя я не боюсь, знаю, что ты не сделаешь мне ничего плохого.  
Надавил на больное, заставил Тесея вспомнить сколько раз тот прибегал разнимать стычки между факультетами, стартом которых чаще всего был Ньют.  
— Ньют...  
Он сделал шаг вперёд. Вплотную к брату. Посмотрел на его галстук, таких же цветов как у себя. Посмотрел на значок старосты. На едва заметные катышки на мантии.  
— Один раз, — прозвучать должно было как "я никому не скажу". Но ведь он в самом деле не собирался никому говорить. Ещё прошедшим вечером он не собирался говорить даже Тесею. Но ночь раздумий принесла с собой чёткое решение — лучше сделать и жалеть, чем...  
— Ладно, — Тесей выдохнул теплом ему возле левого уха. Ладони неуверенно скользнули на плечи, по шее, пальцы упёрлись под подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову. Его взгляд метался по лицу Ньюта пытаясь найти хоть что-то, зацепку чтобы не продолжать.  
Тогда Ньют положил свои руки поверх рук брата. Сжал два раза, давая согласие, не рискнул кивнуть, едва ли дышал.  
Тесей закрыл глаза и наклонился, замер перед самыми губами Ньюта. Ньют же глаза не закрыл, продолжал смотреть, ему важно было увидеть хоть малейшее недовольство на лице брата. Понять, что не так. Или убедиться в том, что всё именно так.  
Ньют, осмелев, потянулся к брату, целуя. Ладони Тесея непрекращающимся теплом скользнули ниже, на шею, кончики пальцев сцепились между собой, удерживая Ньюта за волосы, но так аккуратно, что можно было не заметить.  
Никаких признаков недовольства или дискомфорта. Лицо Тесея было безмятежным, хотя Ньют находился к брату так близко, что подробному анализу не осталось места.  
Он хотел сказать, что можно. Нужно. Нужно поцеловать его так, как Тесей поцеловал Фемиду. Приоткрыть рот, задействовать язык. Так что Ньют разлепил свои уже не такие послушные, как во время разговора, губы и... И Тесей не замешкался ни на секунду.  
Ньют подумал, что со стороны брат с той девушкой выглядели непримечательно, как все парочки, которых за свою жизнь успел увидеть Ньют. Он отвлёкся и не заметил, как вместе с наклоном головы у Тесея пролегла морщинка между бровей.  
Через силу, стараясь не задумываться о своих ощущениях, Ньют отстранился.  
— Тебе не, — он сделал вдох, провел языком по губам. Тесей конечно же проследил это движение. Его зрачки были расширены. Его рот был порозовевшим, очертания слегка смазаны. Ньют почувствовал тяжесть где-то в желудке. Сердце никак не хотело биться нормально. — Тебе не понравилось?  
— Что? — брови Тесея взлетели вверх.  
— Ты нахмурился, я видел. С ней ты...  
Он не смог договорить, брат развернул его, подтолкнул спиной к каменной стене. Ощущение холода было внезапным, Ньют сделал попытку прижаться к брату, получить тепло и ещё немного касаний.  
— Во время поцелуя нужно держать глаза закрытыми, мелкий, — с укоризной проговорил Тесей. Он придвинулся всем телом. Теперь Ньюту было и жарко и холодно одновременно. Вместе с тем он хотел и говорить с братом и продолжать целоваться.  
— Да? — выдохнул Ньют ему в губы, голову для этого пришлось задрать, вышло не очень удобно.  
Тесей нежно поцеловал его в подбородок. Ньюту стало всё равно на любые неудобства.  
— Да, — и Тесей поцеловал его во второй раз.  
Ньют подчинился и закрыл глаза, ему казалось, что больше следить за реакцией брата не нужно. Нужно лишь следить за тем, как двигались его язык и губы.  
Ньют легко прикусил нижнюю губу Тесея, почувствовал его дрожь, готов был отстраниться, чтобы попросить прощения, но Тесей лишь опустил руки ниже, на талию Ньюта, прижимая к себе ещё ближе.  
Куда уж ближе, — сказал бы Ньют в других обстоятельствах. Но он слишком сильно соскучился по брату. А Тесей, судя по его поведению, старался наверстать каждый день, когда игнорировал Ньюта. Проходил мимо и обделял не то, что прикосновениями, но даже словами. Удивительно как подобный трюк вышел у него, ведь учились они на одном факультете.  
Ньюту не хватало воздуха. И слов. Он бы хотел записать свои ощущения от поцелуев на бумагу, как конспект. С пометками от Тесея. Который провел языком по губам брата, наклонился и поцеловал возле уха. Это тоже можно было бы законспектировать.

**Author's Note:**

> всем дружочкам, кто горит и помогает гореть


End file.
